naominovikfandomcom-20200215-history
HMS Allegiance
The HMS Allegiance was the Dragon Transport Ship that carried Temeraire to China from late 1805 to mid-1806. It then brought Temeraire and the Eggs to New South Wales to establish a covert there. Then, finally, the ship was charged with bringing Temeraire as an envoy to Rio. Unfortunately, drunken crew members started a fire on the ship that could not be contained. It was sunk en route. All aboard were killed, save for those who escaped aboard Temeraire, Iskierka and Kulingile. (click for full size)]] The ship was originally assigned to Captain Cartwright when the Allegiance was scheduled to sail to Halifax, as another ship was being built for Cartwright there. When the destination changed to China, however, Cartwright could not go, as his new ship could not wait for him to return. William Laurence suggested to Tom Riley that he seek the position. Riley was without a ship at the time because the HMS Reliant was dry-docked after suffering through the storm that occured just after the Battle of Trafalgar. The Allegiance was a huge ship, over 400 feet long and oddly shaped because of the jutting dragon deck. It carried 150 guns. Commissioned Officers: *Tom Riley -- Captain *Lord Purbeck -- First Lieutenant * ? -- Second Lieutenant - possibly Lieutenant Wells, who was mentioned as serving during the trip to Africa in 1807 and who served as third lieutenant with Riley and Laurence aboard the HMS Reliant. *Franks -- Third Lieutenant - stammered and therefore sometimes appeared rude because he was reluctant to speak; served on an East Indiaman as a boy. *Beckett -- Fourth Lieutenant - excellent with mathematics, but always managed to give the wrong orders on deck. *Reynolds -- Midshipman - struck by Blythe in an attempt to prevent him from challenging Martin to a duel; an indifferent seaman, but made much of by the crew following this incident; eaten by a sea-serpent. *Tripp -- Midshipman - at 12 y.o., the youngest midshipman aboard during the voyage to China in 1806. Warrant Officers: *Pollitt -- Surgeon - previously served with Riley aboard the HMS Reliant; apparently replaced by Raclef by the time of the voyage to Africa in 1807. * Raclef -- Surgeon *Garnett -- Sailing Master *Cornell -- Master-at-arms *Eklof -- Carpenter - a big, silent Swede * Britten -- Chaplain during the voyage to Africa in 1807; not known for sobriety; performs Riley's wedding to Captain Catherine Harcourt. Petty Officers/Senior Seamen: *Leddowes -- Carpenter's mate - a "cheerful, slant-shouldered fellow", known as the ship's jester; played the role of Badger-Bag when the Allegiance crosses the Equator during the voyage to China; fell overboard while trying to keep Feng Li from killing Laurence during a storm. *Hingley -- Bosun's mate - administered the flogging to which Laurence was forced to sentence Blythe. *Sackler -- Master's mate - first mate on a South Seas whaler before being pressed (drafted) into the Royal Navy. *Jethson -- Steward *Basson -- Coxswain * Owens -- served during the voyage to Africa in 1807. Other Crew: *Jenkins *Harvey *Griggs - played the role of Neptune when the Allegiance crosses the Equator during the voyage to China. *Boyne - played the role of Amphitrite when the Allegiance crosses the Equator during the voyage to China. *Masterson - previously served aboard the HMS Reliant * Cervins - gun crew - killed during a sea-serpent attack. * Dyfydd - gun crew - injured during a sea-serpent attack. * the cook - name unknown - killed in a shipboard fire while the Allegiance was in Macao Harbour. Marines: *Macready -- Lieutenant *Harris -- killed in the Valerie engagement; "perhaps eighteen" at the time. * Doyle -- probably a Marine?; eaten by a sea-serpent. Allegiance, HMS Allegiance, HMS Allegiance, HMS Allegiance, HMS